The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical cord stress relief or transfer devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device for transferring the pull on an electrical cord from the coupled or connected end thereof to a suitable anchorage.
A most common point of mechanical failure in the distribution of electrical current generally occurs in the area of connection between the external electric cord or cable, extending from the electrically energized apparatus or device and the electrical outlet or coupling. As used herein, electric cord will be used but understood to include cable. A pull or stress is frequently applied to the electrical cord, such as with an external operating control unit, or the control cable, and when such pull or stress is excessive, it results in breaking of or damage to the electrical connection or coupling. Many strain relief or stress transfer devices have been heretofore proposed for electrical cords but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally unreliable, expensive and complicated devices which are difficult to apply and are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.